


Experiments

by afteriwake



Series: Just A Little Bit [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants to find out why Sherlock and Amy have been so much nicer towards each other for the past month, so he decides to spy on them. But Sherlock and Amy turn the tables on the experiment when they find out about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiments

**Author's Note:**

> An answer to one of my own sherlockmas prompts at the Afterglow Fest ("John decides to run an experiment of his own with Sherlock and Molly (or Amy, if you go Wholock) as his 'test subjects' and they get revenge"). I hadn't planned on writing a sequel to "Surprising Turn of Events" but I have liked that story a lot and this seemed the perfect way to answer that particular prompt.

John liked Sherlock, obviously, but John also liked Amy quite a bit as well. After all, Amy had been his friend first. She had helped get him through the whole debacle of Sherlock’s death, had helped him heal and move on, and then when Sherlock had come back it seemed as though things were okay after a bit of a rocky start. He had thought Sherlock and Amy would never get along the first month or so they had known each other, and it had not gotten easier for at least the first six months they all worked together, but then one day they were fine with each other. He had his suspicions why, and decided he wanted to see just how much they actually liked each other.

Sherlock had taught him how to run experiments on other people. God knew he had been the subject of Sherlock’s own experiments. So he knew that he had to set up the situation to get them to interact. Then he had to observe. But the only way to observe the two of them in this experiment would be if he wasn’t around. So he decided to plant some cameras around the flat. He knew that while Amy had a place of her own she was rarely there, usually being over at 221B Baker Street helping the two of them on their cases. He knew if he put cameras in various rooms he could keep a close eye on them.

Then he had to come up with a reason to be gone. Sarah dropped the perfect opportunity in his lap two weeks after he decided to run his experiment, telling him there was a conference in New York that she had wanted to attend but had to pull out from at the last moment, and she could transfer the plane ticket, hotel and conference paperwork to him if he wanted to go. The chance to do that and run his experiment was too good to pass up, so he agreed. A week later he was on a plane to the States and his experiment could begin.

\--

“Hello, Sherlock,” Amy said brightly as she entered the common room, seeing Sherlock standing by the window facing the street. She went over to kiss his cheek but he put a hand up when she was a foot away. She frowned. “What’s the matter?”

“We’re being spied upon,” he said.

“By who?” she asked, crossing her arms.

“John, I believe, though it is possible someone else did it.”

“Why?”

“I have no earthly idea,” he said with a slight shrug. “He installed at least three cameras that I’m aware of. No microphones, however.”

“Think he knows about us?” she asked, giving up on being able to greet him properly and going to sit in what had become her seat.

“Perhaps.”

“Why are we hiding it, anyway? We’re both consenting adults here. I mean, it’s not as if we’re in an actual relationship, right? We just shag every once in a while and we’ve gotten to be friends. I believe that would make us friends with benefits, at any rate.”

“I do not like the idea that he’s spying on me,” Sherlock said, and she could see he actually looked angry over it.

“Then let’s turn the tables on him,” she said. He finally turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow. “You think he knows about us. Then let’s not give him a show. So long as I’m here, we act like we’re civil towards each other but that’s it.”

“So we carry on like we do when he’s usually around?”

“Exactly,” she said with a nod. “We fake him out.”

Sherlock thought it over for a moment. “What might work even better is if we pretend to have a row.”

“Oh, that could be interesting,” she replied. “Go back to barely speaking. The only downside is I wouldn’t have a reason to come over here.”

“Perhaps I could spend time at your home,” Sherlock said slowly.

Amy blinked. She had invited John over, but not Sherlock. And she wasn’t sure she wanted to, only because it would be more intimate. But she supposed she had no choice. She didn’t like the idea of John spying on them, either. “Okay,” she said after a moment. “Want to have the fight now?”

“That would be best,” Sherlock said with a nod.

Amy stood up, then advanced on Sherlock. “I have no clue what to yell at you about,” she said as she got closer.

“I don’t either, but we need to at least act like it’s a huge fight,” he said, throwing his hands up in the air.

“I can act,” she said, setting a glare on her face.

“As can I,” he said as he scowled at her.

“The sad part is it’s all I can do to not laugh,” she said, crossing her arms.

“This is rather amusing,” he replied, turning :around to face the window again.

“I suppose I should spin you around to face me,” she replied, moving closer to him.

“That would be best,” he replied.

She grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Then she put her face mere inches away from hers. “In about an hour, come over to my place, all right?”

“Fine,” he said, making it look as though he was saying something snide.

“I’m going to slap you now,” she said, raising her arm.

“Don’t hit too hard.” She slapped him across the face, and he went with it, exaggerating the movement. “That wasn’t too hard,” he said after a moment.

“I tried,” she said before turning on her heel and walking to where she’d set her purse. “An hour, Sherlock. Don’t be late.”

“Fine,” he said as she walked out the door. She didn’t slam it shut, and he turned back to the window. That should be enough to create the effect we want, he thought to himself.

\--

The week went by. Amy had to admit that letting Sherlock come to her home hadn’t been so bad. They spent most of their time working on the case they’d had, but there was also some time spent with the occasional shag and a lot more time spent talking. He had a habit of picking up the mementos of her life with the Doctor and asking questions, which she would answer.

Three days before John came back they went back to 221B Baker Street and acted chilly towards each other as they worked on the case. She wanted to know why John was spying on them just as much as Sherlock did, though unlike Sherlock she didn’t much care if John had found out about their arrangement. As she had pointed out the first day, she and Sherlock were of age consenting adults. What they did with each other wasn’t anyone’s business but theirs, but it didn’t mean she cared if others knew.

When John arrived home with a perplexed look on his face, Amy was there. “John, you’re back,” she said with a warm smile.

“How were things?” he asked.

“Sherlock and I had a bit of a row, but we finished the case,” she said.

“Ah,” he replied, setting his bag down.

“We would like to know why it was all caught on tape,” Sherlock said from his chair, where he was reading a file. He didn’t look up.

John made a face. “So you found the cameras,” he then said with a sigh.

“You did a poor job of concealing them,” Sherlock said.

“I just want to know why you two have been getting on so well, that’s all. I mean, seven months ago you two seemed to hate each other, then one day you’re getting along better than I do with either of you.”

“We found out we had a few things in common, that’s all,” Amy said. “Decided to put aside the differences and be friends.”

“But there’s got to be more than that,” John said. “You two seem so much more…intimate now.”

“That’s because we are,” Sherlock said, setting aside the file.

“What?”

“We have carnal knowledge of each other.”

John’s jaw dropped slightly. “Come again?”

“He’s saying we’ve shagged,” Amy said, rolling her eyes. “Turns out we’ve been attracted to each other but neither of us were very good at telling the other.”

“So you two…together?” John asked, looking slightly confused.

“Friends with benefits more than anything else,” Amy said with a shrug.

“I would not be adverse to a more formal relationship, however,” Sherlock said.

“Really? You mean, like going out on dates?” Amy asked, turning from John to Sherlock.

“I don’t see why not,” he replied.

“Sherlock, have you ever _been_ out on a date?” Amy asked.

“No,” he admitted.

She grinned at him. “So you really want your first date ever to be with me?”

“Yes, I suppose I do,” he said with a nod.

“Okay then,” she said as her smile widened. Then she turned to look back at John. “Try not to look so surprised, John.”

“It’s going to take me a bit to wrap my head around this,” he said, moving over to his chair. “All I saw on the cameras was a fight and then the two of you acting like you used to around each other.”

“It’s what you get for snooping on us,” she replied with a nod as she stood up and went to the coat rack, grabbing her coat. “So if you want a date, Sherlock, you can start by buying me dinner. There isn’t anything else we can do on the new case right now, and I’m starved.”

“Thai?” he asked.

“You know me well,” she said with a smile.

“I’m trying to.” He stood up. “We can go over the particulars of the case tomorrow, John.”

“Okay, fine,” John said. “I guess I’ll just try and get some sleep now, I suppose.”

“All right,” Sherlock said as he got over to the coat rack and put on his coat.

“See you later, John,” Amy said as she finished putting on her own coat. She waved at him, then grabbed Sherlock’s hand and pulled him out of the room. John watched them go, his mind still reeling slightly. Sherlock? And Amy? As a couple? This was going to take some getting used to.


End file.
